xe2x80x9cHALIFAX YELLOWxe2x80x9d is related to HALIFAX (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/561,965). xe2x80x9cHALIFAX YELLOWxe2x80x9d is a color mutant of HALIFAX.
xe2x80x9cHALIFAX YELLOWxe2x80x9d is a product of a breeding and selection program which had the objective of finding color mutants of HALIFAX. The new plant of the present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant that is a natural occuring sport of a parent chrysanthemum HALIFAX. A comparison with Parent chrysanthemum HALIFAX is also made in this application. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant mutation in June 1998 by Rob Noodelijk in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout Holland. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x9cHALIFAX YELLOWxe2x80x9d was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in September 1998 in Rijsenhout Holland.
The present invention is a new and distinct variety of chrysanthemum bearing large sized blooms with yellow ray-florets and green-yellow disc florets.